The Difference
by subarashii o5
Summary: When all was well Sakura is again reminded of that one painful difference. R


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I do own a set of Clow cards but that's just it. :)) Enjoy!

One Painful Difference

Ahh… Fresh air! The sound of the water flowing peacefully in the nearby river, it really feels like paradise…I miss this place. And this cloth I'm lying on is really soft! They shouldn't have bothered… It's been a long time since I've been here, eh? Hmm, when was the last time again? Hmmmm…

Wait, I hear footsteps… I feel someone running towards me, and...

"Sakura! Sakura!" The voice if I'm not mistaken is coming from my left. My heart is beating so fast, as if it's ready to explode any minute. _It has been a long time since I had this feeling._

"Sakura, how have you been?!" _Thump-thump-thump. _Oh, my heart! SHHH! _Thump-thump-thump._

"I heard you came back, and I thought that you would be here. And I guess I'm right!" he said with a tone of triumph, then chuckled. _Thump-thump-thump. _I heard him pant and after a second or so, sat in front of me.

"Oh, it has really been a long time, Li-kun. Thanks for the concern by the way; I'm as fine as a chicken!" Then I smiled at him. I actually have no idea what I've just said. Well, like the typical me. _Thump-thump-thump. _ And to continue the conversation, I added, "How about you, Li-kun? How have you been?" I asked still smiling widely at him. Then I touched his face to feel if there were any differences in his features.

"I told you to call me Syaoran, didn't I? And I know what you're going through, I was there when it all happened remember?" he said with a tone that could resemble my father's when lecturing me.

"Hey, you don't have freckles, anymore!" I continued and ignored what he just said. Well, like I always do when someone talks about _that_. "And how come you have eye bags? Don't tell me you're studying now?" I chuckled. He snorted. I was actually expecting a retort but when I heard no reply, I continued asking him, "And what's this bump on your forehead?" And still, I was ignored and I was a bit irritated, then I started, "Li-kun, why are you not ans-"

"I missed you." He have cut me off, _Thump-_-thump-thump. I skipped a beat, what the?_

Well I can't deny that I was shocked! He replied too quickly, and said it so simply that I didn't recover fast. But then, how could I _really_ recover when after a few seconds, I felt something soft touch my lips? Actually, I could suppose that it was only his finger or… ANYTHING. But how could I, when I could feel his warm breath touch my face?

And again, after 5 years, I felt the tingling sensation I usually get when he's near me. Oh, this life of mine can't get any more interesting, can it?

I waited, and waited, and waited… It seemed like forever! I was just still and can't move an inch; my hand was still on his face because I wasn't able to remove it a while ago. I guess my brain neurons are malfunctioning and it's not sending any impulse to ANY of my muscles! It had been my longest ten seconds… or more, I don't know... but seriously how can I count, when I'm at a state of shock! Then Syaoran broke off, stood up and whispered a few words. He said it in a whisper but I was able to catch what he said. "I love you." _Thump-_-thump-thump. _

And after that, he ran… Yeah, he ran! _That jerk! _And I sensed that he was jumping up and down while running on his way out of the fields. "Oh, he's really dead when I see him again!" I cursed in my thoughts.

Then it struck me. Very hard. Like my heart has been hit by an arrow, or a dagger filled with unseen poison in it. "_See him again" _I repeated what I've said to myself. I don't know whether to laugh or cry.

Syaoran left me alone here in the fields, letting me remember again the one painful difference since my last visit here in my paradise. The only difference: "I can't see."

AN: Technically, this is my first fanfic. I deleted the first story I posted because I think I'm not ready for a Chaptered story yet. Updating and stuff. A oneshot will do, right? Hahaha. Comments, suggestions and.. flames(?) are greatly appreciated. I want to improve so please leave a review! Thanks! :)


End file.
